


Uma Cobertura Para Jeannie - Episódio Alternativo

by Liz_Eden



Category: I Dream of Jeannie
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liz_Eden/pseuds/Liz_Eden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeannie transforma a viagem para Los Angeles em uma grande confusão quando pisca um andar extra para um hotel antes lotado. Mas e se ao invés de 13, fossem 14 andares? Episódio alternativo para 'Uma Cobertura Para Jeannie' [s05e16].</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** _Jeannie é Um Gênio (I Dream of Jeannie)_ , suas personagens, enredo e locais são de criação de Sidney Sheldon. Todos os direitos reservados ao autor, seus herdeiros e à Sony Pictures Entertainment e Sony Pictures Digital.
> 
>  **Nota da autora:** Quando assisti esse episódio pela 1ª vez, confesso que não gostei muito... Principalmente daquele lance das camas separadas e do fato de eles terem que ficar trabalhando sem parar para distraírem os Bellows sem nem ao menos aproveitarem um pouquinho aquela merecida Lua-de-Mel! Por isso resolvi escrever esse episódio alternativo com algumas mudanças, como por exemplo, o comportamento do Perkins, o mensageiro (ao invés de covarde, ele está um pouco mais abelhudo) e sem o bêbado, que não iria acrescentar muito a essa nova versão. Atenção: a categoria incial é M, mas talvez eu diminua com o decorrer da história.

Estavam acontecendo três conferências em Los Angeles naqueles próximos dias e a cidade estava bem movimentada. Por mais que se esforçassem, não havia mais nenhum quarto de hotel vago por ali. O Major Healey tinha se responsabilizado em fazer as reservas para os Nelson, os Bellows e ele mesmo, devido a um compromisso que os oficiais tinham pela NASA. Para os Nelson, essa viagem representava uma segunda Lua-de-Mel; porém, sabe-se lá por que, a reserva não foi feita e eles não tinham mais nenhuma opção para onde irem. Só mesmo tendo poderes mágicos para piscar um 13º andar para eles... E foi exatamente isso o que Jeannie fez.

\- Bem, Amo... Já resolvi tudo!

\- O que você fez, Jeannie?

\- O hotel não fez as nossas reservas... Então pisquei mais um andar, por cima da cobertura!

Sentindo suas pernas bambas, Major Nelson apoiou a mão no ombro do melhor amigo a fim de absorver com mais calma aquele novo grande feito de sua esposa.

\- Mas, Jeannie... – Roger tentou explicar – Não existe nenhum hotel com 13 andares!

\- Agora existe! – ela não pôde conter aquele risinho travesso, que fez com que o Major Nelson sentisse um incômodo arrepio na espinha. Não adiantava mesmo explicar a ela que um prédio com 13 andares dava azar e que as piscadas eram proibidas em qualquer circunstância, principalmente quando os Bellows estavam por perto. Aquela loira ainda lhe custaria uma corte marcial!

\- Sra. Bellows, parece que nossos aposentos já foram providenciados!

\- Ótimo, Jeannie! – a mulher respirou fundo com aquele alívio. Por um momento achou que o funcionário do hotel falava sério quando disse que as reservas não haviam sido feitas – Mas onde está o funcionário que irá levar a nossa bagagem? E as chaves?

\- Oh Amanda, nós mesmos levaremos a nossa bagagem! Primeiro eles cobram para nos registrarmos no hotel, depois para sairmos, sem contar o serviço de quarto... É um abuso!

\- Mas, Alfred!...

Discretamente, Jeannie lançou o olhar para uma das pilastras que sustentavam o lobby e piscou um homem trajando um uniforme semelhante ao do que os atendera antes.

\- Boa tarde, senhores. Eis as chaves dos seus aposentos. – entregou-as nas mãos do Dr. Bellows, do Major Nelson e do Major Healey e fazendo um gesto com o indicador, pegou as malas e eles o seguiram até o elevador.

Fazendo uma careta, Perkins, o mensageiro que os observava, se aproximou da recepção e cochichou no ouvido do Sr. Montjoy: - Quem diabos é aquele que está indo com eles até o elevador? Desde quando ele trabalha aqui?

\- Hmm... Não me lembro dele, mas com a alta temporada, tivemos uma admissão de funcionários recentemente. Provavelmente ele é um dos novos.

\- Isso não está me cheirando nada bem... O senhor disse a eles que o hotel está lotado! Como é possível que haja mais três quartos disponíveis?

\- Talvez tenham vagado... Eu não sei, me deixe trabalhar em paz e vá cuidar do seu serviço!

_"Isso tudo está muito esquisito... Não importa como, irei averiguar!"_

_Continua..._


	2. Parte 2

No elevador, Jeannie comemorava antecipadamente a sua Lua-de-Mel com Anthony! Enfim recuperariam a viagem, os passeios e os momentos a dois que haviam sido perdidos quando a NASA o enviou para uma missão de última hora.

Porém, com os Bellows e o Major Healey, nunca se sabia... Talvez, no momento em que as coisas estivessem quentes entre ela e o marido, eles fossem interrompidos... Oh, não!... Isso ela não podia permitir!

Raciocinando com rapidez, Jeannie tentava encontrar um meio de solucionar esse dilema, quando uma ideia brilhante lhe ocorreu: iria deixar aquele andar inteiro para os Bellows e o Major Healey e piscaria um novo, só para ela e Anthony! Assim teriam muito mais privacidade e caso precisassem falar com eles, era só usar o telefone! Era perfeito! E foi o que fez.

\- Jeannie... Jeannie! Isso é uma loucura! Quero que desfaça essa piscada o mais rápido possível, você me entendeu? – o Major Nelson cochichou ao ouvido dela, tentando passar o assunto despercebido aos Bellows, mas ela fingiu não ouvir nada. Depois de todo aquele trabalho, não iria permitir que seus planos fossem frustrados! Tinha sonhado tanto com aquela segunda Lua-de-Mel!...

\- Jeannie, não se faça de boba! Eu sei que está me ouvindo!

Ela continuou fingindo que não ouvia nada e Roger disse baixinho para o amigo: - Tony! Sabia que quem cochicha e não convida, fica com sapo na barriga?

\- É quem come e não convida, Roger! E me ajude a persuadir Jeannie a desistir dessa ideia maluca do 13º andar!

Os dois continuaram tentando, mas não adiantou nada. Sentindo a raiva crescer dentro de si, o Major Nelson perdeu a paciência e deu um beliscão em um bumbum... Que ele achou ser o da sua esposa.

\- Aaahhhh!... Major Nelson, mas que falta de respeito é essa? – a Sra. Bellows gritou, irritada.

\- Aahh sinto muito, Sra. Bellows! Pensei que fosse a Jeannie!... – o coitado se explicou, em um riso nervoso. Logo, a Sra. Bellows se aproximou e cochichou ao pé do ouvido dele: - Se quer me beliscar, seja discreto!... Alfred e Jeannie estão aqui!

\- Por favor, Sra. Bellows, não pense que eu...

\- Mas o que é que está acontecendo aqui? – Dr. Bellows perdeu a paciência – Nem chegamos aos quartos ainda!

\- Vocês estão planejando algum tipo de swing e não me convidaram, Tony?

\- Roger!... Não é nada disso! Agora, me ajude a convencer Jeannie a desistir da ideia do 13º andar! – ele suplicou, não aguentando mais aqueles cochichos.

Finalmente o elevador parou, as portas se abriram e o funcionário anunciou: - 13º andar!

Todos seguiram o funcionário que carregava as malas ao longo de um corredor que originalmente pertencia ao terraço do prédio. Resignando-se, o Major Nelson ia sair quando foi impedido por Jeannie: - Não Anthony, o nosso andar não é este!

\- O quê? Como assim, não é este?

A porta se fechou e eles subiram mais um andar. Quando se abriu, ela lançou-lhe um olhar carregado de desejo e puxando-o lentamente pela gravata, disse: - O nosso é o 14º andar!

\- Jeannie, não me diga que você piscou mais um!

\- Sim, Amo!

\- Mas por quê? Por que está fazendo isso comigo? Você quer que eu seja levado a uma corte marcial caso descubram tudo? Quer que eu tenha uma úlcera prematura? Quer? Quer? – ele despejou em um grito histérico. Mas foi pego de surpresa com a resposta dela:

\- Não, Amo... Quero de volta a Lua-de-Mel que você e a NASA estão me devendo!

\- Mas do que você está falando?

\- Quando nos casamos, fizemos apenas uma viagem curtinha e voltamos para Cocoa Beach; mas a viagem de Lua-de-Mel que tínhamos planejado para a Europa foi cancelada por causa de uma de suas missões! – uma nota de tristeza na voz dela não passou despercebida a ele que, já mais calmo e penalizado, a abraçou, dizendo: - Mas, querida... Essas missões de última hora fazem parte da vida de um astronauta... Você sabia disso quando se casou comigo, não sabia?

Amargurada e odiando por ele ter razão, ela assentiu.

\- Tudo isso faz parte do processo da conquista do espaço... Você sabe o quanto é importante para a nossa nação conseguir isso antes dos russos. Por esse e outros motivos, o nosso trabalho nunca deve parar. Agora, - e tomando-a gentilmente pelos ombros, fitou aqueles lindos olhos azuis que sempre pareciam sorrir para ele e disse: - quero que você desfaça esse 14º andar. Vamos ficar em um dos quartos do 13º e fazer o possível para que os Bellows não descubram o que você fez! Vamos precisar da ajuda de Roger.

\- Mas como pretende fazer isso, Anthony?

\- Bem... Como os funcionários deste hotel não sabem que o 13º andar existe, teremos que trabalhar para atender aos pedidos dos Bellows. E precisaremos impedir que deixem o hotel, a todo custo!

\- Ora Amo, mas isso é muito fácil de se resolver e não precisaremos trabalhar! Eu posso piscar uma equipe inteira de funcionários para atendê-los!

\- Não, Jeannie! Isso não, nada de truques!

\- Mas, mas Amo!... Por que você dificulta tanto as coisas? A solução é tão simples, os Bellows não descobrirão nada e nós poderemos ficar a sós! – ela suspirou, envolvendo os braços no pescoço dele. O hálito suave e quente dela atingiram a pele dele, fazendo com que sentisse um arrepio de prazer e perceber que suas defesas esmoreciam.

\- Jeannie!... Não me peça com esse jeitinho!

\- Mas é desse jeitinho que você gosta, Amo!

A ideia de ficar sozinho com ela naquele 14º andar era tentadora e lhe agradava muito. Mas aquela vozinha de sua consciência ainda o atormentava, dizendo que não era certo e que cedo ou tarde, todos descobririam.

Não podendo mais resistir àquele furor, os dois começaram a se beijar ardentemente. Não importava o quão mais velha Jeannie fosse, ela ainda era muito inocente com relação a diversos assuntos, porém, no que se tratava de amor, ela conhecia tudo e muito bem. E esse misto de inocência e sabedoria que havia nela o deixavam quase louco de tanto desejo.

Entre beijos e ardendo de vontade de cometer uma loucura, ele ainda tentou ouvir o último suspiro da razão: - Os verdadeiros funcionários do hotel nos viram entrar, Jeannie... E tentarão descobrir onde estamos.

Se concentrando rapidamente e piscando, ela voltou o olhar para o marido e disse: - Não se preocupe mais, Amo! Agora eles não descobrirão que estamos aqui em cima!

_Continua..._


	3. Parte 3

Perkins sabia que havia alguma coisa errada... Eles não tinham um 13º andar! Tinha que tirar isso a limpo!

Como estavam em uma alta temporada, o serviço no hotel tinha triplicado, mas encontrara um tempinho para averiguar suas suspeitas. Primeiro, iria do lado de fora para contar o número de pavimentos e foi o que ele fez. Com a rua super movimentada, ele a atravessou como um pinto fugindo do gavião. E contou: um, dois... Doze, treze, quatorze... Quatorze?! Mas aquilo não era possível!

Voltando correndo para o saguão, ele resolveu dizer ao Sr. Montjoy sobre a descoberta que havia feito.

\- Quatorze! Há quatorze andares neste hotel!

\- O que é que você está inventando agora, Perkins?

\- Estou dizendo homem, eu acabei de contar! Antes haviam doze, agora há quatorze andares neste hotel! E mesmo me borrando todo, vou tomar o elevador e ir conferir isso de perto!

\- Então vá! E me deixe trabalhar em paz!

O pobre homem mal conseguia controlar suas bases, que tremiam, mas precisava checar isso ou do contrário, não conseguiria pregar os olhos naquela noite.

Viu o ponteiro do elevador marcar 10º, 11º, 12º... Não havia mais nenhum número, porém ele continuou subindo e sentiu um frio na barriga. Quando as portas do elevador se abriram, ele se deparou com uma nova porta onde se lia: "Terraço" e ao abri-la, quase caiu no chão com o susto que levou: era mesmo o terraço do hotel! Mas ele subiu mais um pouco além do 12º andar, tinha certeza disso! Fechando a porta e voltando para o elevador, tentou a todo custo parar no 13º e 14º andares que tinha visto na fachada, mas não adiantava, porque eles não constavam no medidor do elevador, então naturalmente ele não pararia lá.

Sentindo-se mal, ele voltou para o lobby e o Sr. Montjoy, percebendo que ele não parecia bem, ofereceu-lhe uma cadeira e um copo d'água.

\- Eu preciso de férias!

_Continua..._


	4. Parte 4

Ele era um homem muito bonito. Só de fitar aqueles lindos olhos verdes, o coração dela disparou.

— Seus olhos são maravilhosos, Anthony! — disse ela. — E parece que esperei décadas para vê-los.

Ele fitou-a nos olhos, vendo que se aproximava ainda mais.

— Jeannie...

— Shh. — A mão dela deslizou para a nuca do Major Nelson, puxando-o para mais perto. Ela beijou de leve a testa, os olhos, o pescoço, ternamente, abrindo um a um os botões da camisa e continuando a beijar o peito dele, que estava arfando. Ele gemeu, agarrando-a pela cintura e tentando afastá-la.

— Jeannie, não! Temos que resolver esse problema do hotel!

Ela abraçou-o, compreendendo a ansiedade dele.

— Por favor, Anthony, não me afaste. Eu sonhei tanto com esse momento que teríamos sozinhos! — Ele sacudiu a cabeça, mas Jeannie continuou beijando o peito dele e os lábios dela eram como um bálsamo para toda aquela tensão que ele estava sentindo.

O coração do Major Nelson batia forte, e ele deslizou a mão pelas costas macias, enterrando os dedos nos cabelos sedosos... Mas ficou imóvel quando Jeannie encostou o corpo ao dele. Sentia cada curva, os seios macios sob o vestido, percebendo que ela estava nua sob o tecido fino.

Cada célula de seu corpo vibrava, clamava por Jeannie. Murmurou o nome dela, as mãos percorrendo o corpo perfeito.

Arrancando a camisa de dentro da calça, Jeannie expôs o peito dele. Pelo jeito, as horas de testes na NASA tinham sido dedicadas a muito exercício, e o resultado era impressionante. Ele era mesmo muito bonito, e só a visão bastava para deixá-la louca de desejo.

Por um instante, encontrou o olhar dele, e então fechou os lábios sobre um dos mamilos, fazendo-o estremecer.

Agora ele gemia, abraçando-a com mais força. Deslizando as mãos pelas costelas, Jeannie sentiu as os músculos tensos dele. A cada beijo dela, a alma do Major Nelson se abria. Ele a desejava cada vez mais.

Mergulhando os dedos nos cabelos sedosos, puxou-a para si, beijando-a com paixão.

Era um beijo faminto, sem controle. A língua dele provocava, exigia, os lábios saboreavam, e Jeannie correspondia, com paixão.

Abraçando-a com força, Major Nelson ergueu-a do chão. Ela era tão leve, e conseguia tirar-lhe o fôlego, tocar-lhe a alma. Mas não era o bastante.

— Toque-me — sussurrou Jeannie — Não posso mais esperar, Anthony.

E ele obedeceu, descendo as mãos para as coxas, acariciando os quadris.

Sem interromper os beijos, caíram de joelhos, abraçados, e Major Nelson desabotoou o vestido, cobrindo com as mãos os seios nus. Ela gemeu, inclinando a cabeça para trás, numa oferta silenciosa, e ele tomou um mamilo entre os lábios. Jeannie gritou o nome dele, as mãos enterradas nos cabelos macios, os quadris ondulando contra ele. E então Major Nelson intensificou as carícias.

O corpo de Jeannie estremecia em ondas de prazer, e logo estava úmida, pronta para recebê-lo. As roupas dele não podiam mais conter o Willy*. E ela queria mais. Queria senti-lo dentro dela, preenchendo-a totalmente, até explodir de prazer.

Com gestos rápidos, arrancou-lhe a camisa, rasgando-a nos braços e atirando-a no chão. As mãos percorreram o peito, os braços fortes, o abdômen liso.

— Você é tão bonito — disse, e ele sabia que era sincera.

Ofegante, ele não parava de acariciá-la.

— Vou fazer amor com você. — Não era uma pergunta, nem havia qualquer hesitação.

— Era o que eu estava esperando.

Ele tirou o vestido que ela vestia, e o olhar ansioso percorreu o corpo perfeito, as coxas nuas, abertas no colo.

— Vou precisar da noite inteira — murmurou.

Jeannie arqueou as sobrancelhas, desabotoando o cinto da calça do marido e abrindo o zíper.

— Não vou a lugar nenhum.

Jeannie foi deslizando a mão para dentro da calça com um sorriso malicioso. Engolindo em seco, Major Nelson segurou a mão dela, tentando detê-la, mas Jeannie explorou-o lentamente, tocando o Willy, sentindo-o enrijecer ainda mais sob seu toque.

O corpo forte e musculoso dele estremecia ao toque das mãos dela.

— Vai me deixar louco — gemeu, baixinho.

— Você disse a noite inteira. Quero ter certeza disso.

Ela riu, beijando-o de novo, antecipando o prazer de senti-lo dentro de si. Mas ele a deitou no chão, saboreando cada parte do corpo perfeito, os seios, as coxas, a barriga lisa. E quando se inclinou entre as pernas dela, Jeannie tremeu de antecipação. Afastando-lhe as pernas, ele introduziu dois dedos na fenda úmida, e ela arqueou as costas.

— Olhe para mim — pediu, e Jeannie obedeceu, abrindo os olhos devagar.

Major Nelson provocou, excitou, observando o rosto dela, as reações, o prazer que sentia e sem desviar o olhar, cobriu com os lábios o centro de sua feminilidade.

Ela gritou seu nome, roucamente, e ele percebeu cada movimento, cada músculo, enquanto a saboreava.

Então empurrou a língua mais fundo, sentindo o corpo dela pedir mais, percebendo que o desejo pulsava cada vez mais forte.

O prazer de Jeannie também era seu. E quando mordeu os lábios e estremeceu, no auge do prazer, sentiu o quanto era importante para ele. Ela agarrou-se a ele com força.

— Anthony! — E por fim, deixou-se cair no chão, esgotada. Ele riu, e antes que ela pudesse descansar, levantou-se e tirou o resto das roupas.

Jeannie abriu os olhos. Ele era lindo, as coxas firmes, os quadris estreitos, parado à frente dela, o Willy pulsante. E quando deu um passo para trás, ela ajoelhou, abraçando-o pelas coxas e percorrendo com os lábios, até o joelho. A língua de Jeannie subiu pela perna, pelas coxas, enquanto as mãos o acariciavam. E então, ele a deitou na cama e repente ela se ergueu, acomodou-se no colo dele, e guiou-o para dentro de si.

— Anthony, eu quero você agora! Não posso mais esperar!

— Não posso negar nada a você — gemeu ele. Agarrada aos ombros dele o olhar perdido no dele, Jeannie moveu o corpo, ajudando-o a penetrá-la mais fundo. Ele era grande, rijo, e ela estremeceu, movendo-se sensualmente.

— Oh, Anthony... É tão...

— Eu sei — disse ele, beijando-a carinhosamente. — Eu sei. Era perfeito.

Jeannie sabia que nenhum outro momento em sua vida seria igual àquele. Nada tão íntimo poderia acontecer. Seu coração já estava entregue havia muito tempo. Era dele para sempre e sua alma também. Os lábios do Major Nelson cobriam os dela, ansiosos, famintos. E então ela se mexeu.

Major Nelson prendeu a respiração, cerrando os dentes e Jeannie deliciou-se com a expressão do rosto dele enquanto se mexia, flexionando os músculos femininos para lhe dar mais prazer. As mãos fortes agarraram seus quadris, ajudando o movimento.

Ela parecia tão pequena nos braços musculosos, as coxas esguias flexionando-se cada vez que se erguia e descia sobre ele. Com golpes cada vez mais fundos, ele a penetrava, e afastando do rosto dela os longos cabelos, fitou-a diretamente.

Nunca haveria outra mulher em sua vida. Nenhum momento seria mais precioso que aquele. Não era a paixão que compartilhavam, nem o desejo que lhe roubava o controle. Era ela. Jeannie, que conseguira tocá-lo como nenhuma outra pessoa. Ela o fizera desejar ser um homem melhor, um marido melhor.

A felicidade dele expressava-se nos beijos, na vontade de lhe dar mais prazer. Deitando-a sobre a cama, as coxas presas aos quadris dele, observou o rosto perfeito, o sorriso sensual, e penetrou-a ainda mais fundo.

Colocando a mão sob ela, Major Nelson arremeteu, vendo-a gemer de prazer, a pele brilhante, o rosto iluminado.

— Oh, AaaAAannthonnyyy!...

Ela abraçou-o, enquanto o desejo pulsava dentro dela.

Jeannie ondulava o corpo, os músculos delicados prendendo-o como um punho aveludado. Ela enrijeceu, os dedos agarrados ao peito dele, e isso o fez perder o controle totalmente. As pernas dela apertaram ainda mais os quadris de Major Nelson ao atingir o êxtase.

Inclinando a cabeça para trás, ele gritou, mergulhando mais fundo dentro dela e Jeannie puxou-o contra si, como se nunca fosse suficiente. Ele estremeceu, e não conseguiu abafar um grito de _"JeaAAanniieeE!"_ A expressão do rosto ficou tensa e ambos chegaram ao clímax juntos... _"AAAaaaaahhHhhHhhh!"_... E ela acariciou-o, ternamente.

Nunca se cansaria do toque de Jeannie. Nunca.

_Continua..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**Nota:** _*Willy é um apelido para o 'documento' do Major Nelson, rsrsrs! =P Os créditos são das meninas do fórum Bonanza Brasil, mas para um outro personagem.__


	5. Parte 5

Amanda Bellows já tinha quase terminado de desfazer as malas e guardar as roupas no armário. Dr. Bellows já tinha se trocado e estava a caminho do banheiro quando ouviu um estranho barulho vindo do teto. Era algo como um *BUMP, BUMP, BUMP*! O que seria aquilo?

\- Alfred! Você ouviu isso?

\- Sim, Amanda... Parece que há alguém em um quarto acima do nosso.

\- Eu não percebi que havia mais um andar neste hotel!

\- Eu também não. Mas estamos tão cansados da viagem que talvez não tenhamos percebido.

Acho que o melhor será ficarmos aqui hoje e descansarmos. O passeio fica para amanhã.

Concordando com um gesto de cabeça, a Sra. Bellows tirou o telefone do gancho para chamar o serviço de quarto e pedir um lanche.

Não demorou muito e o funcionário chegou com o carrinho e os dois comeram conversando amenidades. Durante toda a refeição, aquele estranho barulho persistia... *BUMP, BUMP, BUMP*!...

\- Alfred!... Este barulho já está me incomodando! Mas o que é que está acontecendo lá em cima?

\- Não faço ideia, Amanda!

Logo alguém batia à porta. Era o Major Healey, que também estava incomodado com aquele barulho incessante.

\- Alguém sabe o que está acontecendo lá em cima?

\- Não, Major Healey...

\- Onde está Tony? E Jeannie?

\- Devem estar em algum quarto mais à frente.  
Enquanto conversavam, um grito fraco, mas audível, irrompeu: _"AaaAAannthonnyyy!..."_ Num sobressalto, Roger exclamou: - É a voz de Jeannie! Tony está em perigo!

\- Vamos chamar a polícia! – a Sra. Bellows se alarmou – Alfred, faça alguma coisa!

Quando o Dr. Bellows pegou o fone e começou a discar, ouviram mais um grito abafado: _"JeaAAanniieeE!"_

\- Tony! É a voz de Tony!

\- Há um maníaco no prédio!

\- Acalme-se, Amanda! Já estou ligando para a polícia!... Alô? Departamento de polícia de Los Angeles? Aqui é o Coronel Alfred Bellows, médico da NASA. Estou hospedado em um hotel... Qual é mesmo o nome do hotel, Amanda?

\- Oh, eu não me lembro Alfred! Só peça para ele mandar uma viatura logo!

\- Há um maníaco aqui. Ouvimos gritos de um dos meus subordinados e a esposa dele ainda há pouco. E também alguns barulhos surdos.

Assim que desligou o telefone, ouviram um outro grito, mas desta vez com a voz dos dois em uníssono: _"AAAaaaaahhHhhHhhh!"_... E tudo cessou.

\- Major Healey, você acha que o maníaco já se foi? Está tudo tão silencioso...

\- Eu não sei, senhor. As vozes vieram lá de cima. Talvez ele ainda esteja lá.

\- Então vá checar, Major Healey!

Engolindo em seco, ele hesitou. Não queria dizer ao seu superior que ele, um homem que já viajou para o espaço e encarou diversas missões de sobrevivência, estava com medo de um maníacozinho.

\- Bem, é que... Eu tenho mesmo que ir? O senhor é mais velho e experiente, Dr. Bellows...

\- Major Healey, isso é uma ordem. – Dr. Bellows também não queria deixar transparecer a ele que estava com medo do maníaco, tinha um orgulho a manter. Vai entender os homens...

Resignando-se, Major Healey saiu do quarto e começou a caminhar pelo corredor, procurando pelo elevador. Rodou uma, duas, três vezes... Não havia elevador algum! No entanto, ainda há pouco, havia ligado para a recepção, pedido um café e foi atendido. Oh... Aquilo só podia ser coisa de Jeannie!

_Continua..._


	6. Parte 6

Por um longo momento permaneceram imóveis. Então, Major Nelson apoiou-se nos braços e fitou-a. Jeannie sorriu, traçando com a ponta dos dedos os lábios dele, o queixo.

Ele riu, mostrando os dentes brancos e perfeitos. O sorriso dela alargou-se, ao puxá-lo para um beijo.

— Está com frio?

— Não... — respondeu ela, deslizando a mão pelo ombro largo.

Sorrindo, ele deitou-se de costas, levando-a consigo.

— Quero fazer amor com você em cada canto deste lugar.

— Bem, você disse que queria a noite inteira. E aqui é bem grande.

Ele riu baixinho, e de repente ficou em pé, erguendo-a nos braços. Mas quando pensou que ia colocá-la na cama, saiu, levando-a para o banheiro.

Ele abriu a porta com um empurrão.

— Se temos que começar por algum lugar...

Ele entrou no banheiro enorme, revestido de mármore, e logo o som de água borbulhando encheu o ar. Ele entrou na banheira de hidromassagem, e colocou-a na água.

— Oh!

Debaixo da água, Jeannie fechou a mão sobre o Willy. Ele gemeu, apoiando-se na borda da enorme banheira. Jeannie sorriu, maliciosamente, deslizando por baixo da água.

Major Nelson piscou e logo gemia, agarrado à borda, quando ela tomou-o na boca, sugando, manipulando. E então ergueu a cabeça da água, tirando os cabelos da frente do rosto e sorrindo.

Segurando-a pela cintura, ergueu-a até a borda, afastou as pernas firmes e devorou-a com os lábios. O riso de surpresa desapareceu diante do desejo que a invadiu. Ondas de prazer se espalhavam por todo o seu corpo. Agarrando-se aos cabelos dele, sentia-se livre e selvagem, e quando ele virou-a, colocando-se atrás dela, gritou:

— Agora, Anthony! Por favor! - E ele penetrou-a de uma vez.

Ela nunca sentira nada tão maravilhoso. O desejo era enlouquecedor, aumentando e pulsando cada vez que ele investia. Major Nelson agarrou-a pelos quadris, a rigidez dele golpeando cada vez mais forte. Ela adorava o modo selvagem de fazer amor. E então ele colocou a mão entre as coxas dela, fazendo-a gemer.

O controle do Major Nelson desapareceu diante da paixão avassaladora. Com os braços à volta dela, penetrou-a mais e mais, até que o corpo forte estremeceu, entregue ao clímax da paixão.

Jeannie era perfeita em seus braços, e os gemidos de prazer misturavam-se ao borbulhar da água. Ela virou-se para beijá-lo, sussurrando que ele a fazia sentir-se livre.

_Continua..._


	7. Parte 7

Por fim, parece que não havia maníaco nenhum... O Major Healey disse que não encontrou nada e nem ninguém vagando por ali e a viatura da polícia não veio, provavelmente porque o Dr. Bellows não informou o nome do hotel em que estavam.

No dia seguinte, os Bellows planejavam ir almoçar e jantar fora. Mas por mais que procurassem, nunca encontravam o elevador; embora a Sra. Bellows insistisse que tinha certeza de que ele estava ali.

Tiveram que se conformar em ficar no quarto, ainda que não estivessem mais aguentando ficar presos. Quando ligavam para a recepção a fim de ouvir uma explicação, eles sempre enrolavam dizendo que tudo o que precisassem, o hotel faria de tudo para servi-los. E de fato, sempre que ligavam solicitando algum serviço, eram prontamente atendidos, como se estivessem em um estabelecimento cinco estrelas: massagem, SPA, open bar, entre diversos outros serviços VIPs.

Depois, caiu um temporal e uma ventania se fez como nunca haviam visto antes. Na televisão, anunciavam que há muito tempo Los Angeles não sofria com tão mau tempo... E não houve outro remédio, tiveram que ficar ali mesmo no hotel... A viagem com a qual eles haviam sonhado não tinha passado de uma tremenda furada, embora eles tivessem sido muito bem atendidos e os Nelson parecessem estar muito felizes.

Quando finalmente chegou o dia de deixarem o hotel, por volta de 11hs00min da manhã, deixaram o quarto e o elevador havia voltado. Desceram a recepção e fizeram o check-out, agradecendo aos funcionários o ótimo tratamento que receberam e deixando uma boa gorjeta. Quando voltassem a Los Angeles, certamente voltariam a procurar aquele hotel.

\- Amo... – Jeannie cochichou no ouvido do marido – Essa Lua-de-Mel sim valeu muito a pena!

\- Jeannie, por favor... – ele tentou controlar o rubor que lhe veio à face ante a lembrança daqueles tórridos dias que havia vivido com a esposa – Você já sumiu com o 13º e 14º andares?

\- Sim, Amo!

\- E a equipe de funcionários?

\- Também!

Aproximando-se deles, Roger comentou: - Não consegui nem ao menos sair do hotel no primeiro dia e nos seguintes, com aquele temporal, muito menos... A única vantagem foi o bom atendimento do hotel. E quanto a vocês, conseguiram sair?

\- Nós nem precisamos, Major Healey! – e sorrindo, Jeannie deu uma piscadinha para o marido, cujo significado somente ele podia entender.

**FIM**


End file.
